Anna
Anna is a non-player character in Final Fantasy IV. She is Tellah's daughter, and Edward Chris von Muir's lover. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Anna and Edward were engaged to be married, but Tellah would not consent to their marriage. As a result, they ran away towards Damcyan and eloped. Tellah became furious, and went to search for Anna, meeting Cecil Harvey and Rydia as he made way to see Damcyan. As Anna decides to return home, Damcyan is attacked by Baron's Red Wings and Anna is mortally wounded. Anna took the arrows meant for Edward, and Tellah blames her wounds on Edward. Tellah and Edward get into a fight (giving rise to the infamous quote, "You spoony bard!"), and Anna has to break them up, insisting that she loves Edward. She tells Tellah Golbez is behind the attack, and she dies shortly after. Tellah storms off to avenge Anna's death. After Rosa Joanna Farrell recovers from Desert Fever, Edward goes to play his harp near the oasis in Kaipo. A Sahagin is summoned as a result, and Edward has to defeat it. Anna's ghost appears in the fight, and she tells Edward to believe in himself and be strong. She disappears after Edward is able to defeat the Sahagin, telling him to give his love for her to the world. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Anna's spirit appears with Tellah's in Kaipo. Tellah tells Edward that Anna wants him to find happiness. Anna is alluded to briefly in Porom's tale, where she wonders if she can find love like Anna did. Palom also wonders if Anna was what their mother would have been like. Her spirit has another brief appearance in the ending sequence of ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She and Tellah's spirit is seen again by Edward, who thanks them both. Etymology The name "Anna" is of Hebrew origin and means "Gracious". Gallery Trivia *Anna is mentioned in the Errand Feat in Final Fantasy Tactics as the golden voice of Warjilis - the singing princess, and have been in touch with the bard Edward of Riovanes. Going on their first date after seven years of exchanging love letters, Anna is attracted with Edward's gentlemanly manner and finally married him. *In the sound test for the DS version of Final Fantasy IV, if the player selects "Edward's Lute", Edward will remark that it was Anna's favorite song. If the player selects "Theme of Love", Edward will also think of Anna. *Anna is seen in battle form at one point, but only the first frame of her sprite is shown. But she has other unused extra frames that are not actually loaded in the battle in Kaipo in which she appears normally. They appear in the automated battle just prior to the final battle, in which Fusoya and Golbez fight Zemus. This is because Golbez and Anna share the same sprite sheet so therefore the extra sprites are called when Golbez is used. Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters